Forgeries
by stare at string
Summary: What if in Chapters 33 35 of Breaking Dawn, Jasper was the one to get Jake and Nessie's stuff? This is what I think would happen, and it's in Jenks's pov.


**Disclaimer- Zip, zilch, nada, none. How many ways can I put it? I own nothing of the wonderful Twilight realm. Oh, and a lot of the dialogue is from Breaking Dawn.**

**Author's Note: In Breaking Dawn, Chapters 33+ 35 were my favorites. So imagine my surprise when I find that there are no stories about J. Jenks when I clicked on the character button for his name! This story is 'cause Mr. Jenks derserves at least one story. **

Mr. Jasper would arrive in any minute. I'll admit, I was freaking out slightly… Well, a bit more than slightly. A lot, actually. Because from what I knew of Mr. Jasper, this was going to be a horrible meeting.

You see, this man is probably my number one priority client. He is rich beyond reason, though I have no clue where he earns his money, and I have no intention to ask. He and his family have been working with me for many years, and for many years before that with my predecessor. He always demands that half of the money I ask is to be given only at the delivery, as if I wasn't dependable enough to get his things on time.

It doesn't help that Mr. Jasper seems to be unsettling just by being in the same room as I am. I always can somehow feel when he walks into a room, though he barely makes a sound. He brings with him such an air of fearsomeness that you can't help but shiver in dread. His smiles seem almost bloodthirsty, as if he was declaring you dead on the spot. I had no trouble thinking that he was on the run from police, or involved in illegal, criminal actions. Of course, my clients never were quite lawful, if they needed my sort of business, but Mr. Jasper seemed brutal. If I weren't so afraid, I might possibly refuse to work for him because I just know that whatever he does, it harms a great many people. I think he might be some form of murderer or something, he just seems so horrible.

And as if that wasn't enough, there is the utterly sinister fact that though I've worked with him for over twenty years, and I know he's worked with my old partner for at least fifteen… And yet, his appearance never changes. He has always looked twenty, or around that age. It's creepy, and it makes you wonder how on earth he is like that. He would need to hire a truly amazing plastic surgeon with secrets they've hidden from the medical community to be anywhere near that way. Though I'm quite sure if it is possible for any doctor to keep him this way, he would have found out. (Though you would think that he would find a way to at least look like he got some sleep, too…)

It was at that point that I heard my receptionist, April, talking to someone. I realized with a shock that I hadn't notified her of my soon-coming guest, and she could be talking right now with whatever client had an appointment scheduled at the moment. It would be a huge problem if Mr. Jasper came in and I was unprepared for his arrival.

"April!" I shouted into the phone on my desk. How could I let this happen?

"I'm expecting a Mr. Jasper shortly. Send him in immediately. Do you understand? I don't care what it's interrupting." I waited a few moments for her to speak, impatiently tapping my foot.

_He's just arrived_, she stuttered.

"What? Send him in! What are you waiting for?" I asked, panicking.

_Right away, Mr. Scott._

April opened the door and ushered the man in with a giggle.

"Thank you, April," he whispered.

"Close the door behind you," I told her. She was standing there, gaping at my client. Did she really need me to tell her how to do her job?

I faced Mr. Jasper and realized how I must look at the moment. I pulled myself together as best as I could and rose from my chair to greet him.

"Mr. Jasper. What an absolute delight," I said as I stretched my hand across the desk to shake his. His hand was cold, and I cringed slightly from the contact.

"Mr. Jenks." Mr. Jasper greeted me coldly.

I wiped my handkerchief across my severely sweating head. I gestured for him to sit down, and gladly took my own seat.

"I trust you are in good health?" I inquired, secretly wishing that wasn't the case. Maybe he got a deadly disease, and was dying! As horrible as it sounded, that would have made my day.

"I am in excellent health," he stated with one of his awful smiles. I realized that my feelings were probably very apparent on my face at the moment. I looked down, trying to hide it.

"Well, how may I assist you today?"

"Papers," he stated a bored voice.

"Two birth certificates, two passports, one driver's license," he said, quickly as I frantically scrabbled for a legal pad. I grabbed my pad and a pen, starting to scribble words down as he began talking.

"For a Jacob and Vanessa… Wolfe," he specified. I wrote the two names on my legal pad.

Before I could finish, he said, "Just put something generic in for the middle names, and… hmm. Their ages will be twenty-seven for the man, and five for the girl." I finished my notes as quickly as I could.

"Would you prefer finished…" I trailed off as I looked up to see his penetrating glare.

He sighed in an annoyed manner. "Haven't you worked for me long enough? I should think you would know what to do…" He tapped his long fingers on my desk impatiently, staring at me.

"Of course," I squeaked, and scribbled nonsense onto my pad, just to have something else to look at.

"How soon will you need the documents?" I asked.

"A week."

"That's a rush order. It will cost twice as-" and I stopped as I caught myself. Money was never a problem for Mr. Jasper. "-but forgive me. I forgot who I was talking to."

"It would be in your better interests not to forget again," he said frostily. "Just give me a number."

As much as I knew that money was no object, I still felt that it would be rude to say it aloud. I dashed it out onto the bottom of my legal pad, and showed it to him.

He nodded calmly, as if he didn't care how high this price was. He reached into his pocket and brought out half of the money I had asked.

"Next week, same time?" I inquired. "Where would you prefer?"

"The Pacifico, perhaps," he said uncaringly.

"Of course," I replied.

"Well then, I'm done here." Mr. Jasper rose from his chair and strode out the door. I sighed in relief and sank down the back of my chair.

I couldn't believe my receptionist had kept him waiting. What do I pay her for? Certainly, she can think for herself.

* * *

A few days later, as I was in the middle of a meeting with one of my clients, April interrupted me over the speaker.

_Sir, there's a client here to see you._

"Sorry," I muttered to Marvolo, the client in the room.

"April, I'm in the middle of something!"

_He says his name is Mr. Jasper, sir._

In my receptionist area, Mr. Jasper was in fact waiting for me. He was tapping his foot impatiently, and looking down at his watch.

"Mr. Jasper, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you today…" I said as I shook his hand nervously.

He took my hand for a brief second, then shoved a photo in my hand.

"I'm not going to be able to finish them myself," he explained briskly. He then handed me a roll of cash, exactly as much as I would ask for me to finish them.

"The deadline won't be a problem, will it Mr. Jenks?" he questioned me carefully.

"No, not at all!" I said. Truthfully, the deadline would be a little rushed, but I couldn't tell Mr. Jasper that.

"Perfect." Then he dashed back out of my door. I hurried back into my office, and waved away the bewildered Marvolo, telling him we would meet some other time.

I quickly jumped up from my chair and rushed out of the room.

I looked more closely at this picture. It was a photo of a very large, Native American man with a young girl with brown eyes and bronze colored hair. The picture looked like it would work well for our purposes, but I could not begin to imagine what it was needed for. It was obvious that this wasn't her father she was with, though she looked pale like Mr. Jasper. But, she didn't much resemble him in any other way. I knew nothing of Mr. Jasper's business, but the little girl was so happy in the picture… I just hoped he wouldn't harm her. What if he was a kidnapper? The poor girl, she would be so unhappy. I didn't want someone so innocent involved in such horrible matters.

* * *

I rushed as fast as I could to the Pacifico. Oh, I was going to be late….

I hurried in as fast as I could, and hurried towards the maitre d', who took my coat. The maitre d' led me to a small private room with a fireplace. Mr. Jasper was already there.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I said once our maitre d' left.

"I'm in a rush, Mr. Jenks," he said, displeased. I realized then that he hadn't even taken off his coat.

We shook hands, and I sat down, while Mr. Jasper kept standing.

I quickly got out the finished products and handed them to him. He inspected them very carefully, looking at every single one.

"I can assure you every piece is perfect. All will pass the most rigorous scrutiny by experts." He looked up at me, then back down at his papers with an unreadable expression. Once satisfied, he handed me the rest of the money owed.

I looked at him carefully. He was still examining his papers. He didn't seem like a kidnaper, but who knew? I was unsure if I should ask, or if I even could ask. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but my fear of Mr. Jasper kept me from saying them.

"Thank you," Mr. Jasper said curtly. His hand was raised for me to take it. I looked at it then swallowed, not taking it.

Mr. Jasper looked at me curiously. I stuttered a bit, and wiped my silk handkerchief across my immensely sweaty forehead.

"Spit it out," he said. He was still mildly curious, but slowly getting annoyed.

"Well, there's something I'd like to discuss with you, but it's a bit delicate…"

His eyes narrowed, but I suddenly felt braver near him than I had before.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well… You see, over the years I have of course developed a very healthy level of respect for you and your family."

I took a deep breath, then felt all my courage evaporate as I exhaled.

"Just say whatever you are planning to say, and get on with it."

I swallowed, and remembered the little girl. For her, I told myself.

"Sir, if you could just assure me that you aren't going to kidnap the little girl…" I said as quietly as I could, slurring all the words together.

Mr. Jasper appeared stunned. "No, of course not! Nothing like that at all!"

For once I wasn't afraid of him. He looked completely taken aback. "That is my niece, and I am just making sure there is a safe place for her to go if anything were to happen to my family."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You expect something to happen?" Then I blushed. "Sorry, none of my business."

Mr. Jasper swallowed quickly, and took a step back from me quickly. He had a horrible look on his face, and I wondered what I had said.

"You are correct, none of your business," he said all in one breath, then rushed out of the room.

I watched as he left with his contraband, and somehow truly believed that the girl was going to come to no harm.


End file.
